Sudden Memories
by Yara Meijer
Summary: While Kirino, Shindou, Hamano and Hayami are in history class, they are taken by surprise when they read about Jeanne d'Arc. With Kirino almost having a panic attack, what can the Raimon Eleven do to help their friend? One-shot, no pairings.


**Hey, everyone~!**

 **I was working on my story Stand, when I had to come down for dinner. During dinner, the music was on, and my mother told me about one of the songs that it was about Jeanne d'Arc, and something about the whole burning on the stake thing. Because I was thinking about my fic, I suddenly had to think about Kirino and Jeanne, and how Kirino would react when he suddenly heard about Jeanne in history. I tried, so please enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

* * *

''Hello, class,'' says the teacher, Minami-sensei. The class becomes silent, and the lesson starts. Shindou, Kirino, Hayami and Hamano are in history class. It's their last subject before school ends and soccer practice starts. Kirino is sitting next to the window, with Hayami in front of him, Hamano behind him, and Shindou next to him. ''Open your books on page 87, and read the text.''

The four soccer players do as the teacher said, and start reading. It's about the 15th century in Europa. They read silently about the Hundred Years' War, and everything is peaceful, until Kirino gasps quietly. Shindou looks up, and is shocked to see his friend pale. He is staring at the book in front of him. Shocked, Shindou looks at his own book, scanning the text to find out what made his friend react like that. Finally, he finds what he is looking for.

… _and was imprisoned at Beaurevoir Castle, where she was sentenced to death. On May 30 of the year 1431, Jeanne d'Arc was tied to a pillar at the Vieux-Marché in Rouen, where she was burned at the stake. After she died, the English burned her body twice more, and cast her remains into the Seine River…_

Shindou sighs quietly when he understands the situation. Kirino must have read the part of Jeanne's death, and, not being prepared, have been overtaken by the memories of the young girl.

Hamano and Hayami have also noticed something is wrong with Kirino, because the two look worried at their friend. Clearly, they haven't figured out what is wrong with the defender yet, and they look at Shindou in confusion. The game maker frowns, mouthing _'Jeanne'_ , but the two don't seem to get it. The ex-captain thinks for a moment, before writing something in his notebook and holding it up so his two friends can see it.

 _The text is about the death of Jeanne d'Arc._

Their eyes widen in understanding, but the three can't do anything while in class. The rest of the lesson, they don't pay any attention, opting to keep an eye on their pink haired friend, who has managed to calm down a bit, but he still looks pale.

And then, finally, the bell rings. Hayami, Hamano and Shindou don't hesitate to act, grabbing their stuff and shoving it in their bags. Hayami grabs Kirino's stuff, shoving it into the bag of the pink haired defender, while Shindou immediately grabs Kirino's wrist. Hayami takes his bag and Kirino's, following Shindou and Kirino together with Hamano. The four walk as fast as possible to the Raimon soccer clubroom.

When they arrive, Shindou pushes a dazed Kirino on a couch, sitting down next to him. He places his hands on Kirino's shoulders, and the defender looks at him without really seeing anything.''Kirino,'' says Shindou forcefully. ''Look at me. Kirino, _look at me_.''

The other boy doesn't hear him, lost in his own world. He starts to tremble, and pales even more. His breathing comes in gasps, and the other three soccer players look at him worriedly.

''Kirino, breathe. Calm down. It's okay, just calm down. Breathe, okay? Just focus on my voice,'' says Shindou, still looking at Kirino, who at least seems to listen to him. ''You're okay. We're not in the 15th century, we're in the 21th century. Everything's okay. Just calm down. Breathe, Kirino. Just _breathe_ …'' says the wavy haired boy, and Kirino seems to calm down a bit, but it's not enough.

They hear voices in the hall, and Shindou frowns. Hamano and Hayami are already onto it. ''We'll tell them what's going on,'' offers Hamano, and Shindou shoots him a grateful look.

While Shindou is still trying to calm Kirino down, the other members of the soccer team quietly enter the clubroom. Soon, they are joined by Haruka, coach Endou, Hamano and Hayami. Everyone looks worried at the pink haired boy, but he doesn't calm down, no matter what Shindou tries.

Suddenly, Shinsuke walks towards Tenma, and the brunet looks at his smaller friend in confusion. The keeper tells him something, and understanding dawns on Tenma's face, which is soon replaced by a smile. The captain searches his bag for a moment, before taking something out.

Shindou looks at his younger friend with a confused look on his face when the brunet stops in front of Kirino. Tenma holds out his fist to Kirino, who automatically holds up his hand. Tenma drops the thing he has been holding, and takes a few steps back.

Kirino looks at the thing Tenma gave him, before looking at the brunet in shock. His captain simply smiles brightly, and Kirino hesitantly answers his smile. The other people in the room all sigh in relief, now that the defender seems to have calmed down.

Kirino looks back at Tenma, and raises an eyebrow. ''Thank you. But why do you have this?'' he asks the brunet, who smiles sheepishly.

''It was Shinsuke's idea to give you that, really,'' says the brunet. Kirino smiles gratefully at the keeper, who simply smiles back at him. Then, Kirino turns his gaze back to Tenma, and the brunet smiles. ''No reason, really. Shinsuke and I went to the candy shop yesterday, because Aki-nee gave us some money to buy something for ourselves after helping her to clean the house. So we bought candy, and I still had some in my bag.'' The brunet shrugs.

Meanwhile, the other people finally see what it is that Tenma gave Kirino. The pink haired defender holds a single candy in his hand, the same candy Jeanne always carried with her. The boy looks at his friends with an apologetic smile. ''Sorry for worrying everyone. I was just caught off guard today, and I should've thought about the possibility-''

Tenma cuts him off. ''Nonsense. It's not even been two months since we went to the past, we can't expect you to be over it yet. After all, you were the closest with Jeanne out of all of us. And by the way, we all met amazing people, and I'm sure everyone would react like this if we were surprised like this. So don't worry about it, okay?'' says Tenma, and Kirino nods smiling.

Shindou smiles at his two friends, before turning to look at coach Endou. The coach is looking at Kirino with an approving smile when he catches Shindou's gaze. He smiles and nods. ''Okay, everyone, time for practice!''

''Hai, kantoku!''

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time~!**

 **\- Yara Meijer~**


End file.
